


Souda and Owari Go for a Swim

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small heat wave spread across the country of Japan. Of course, such weather takes quite the toll on its citizens. The girls are out by the pool in their bikinis and the guys are out watching them like its nobody’s business. Of course, there are some girls who are cooped up in the house with no interest in showing off their bodies just to be oogled at by the male population. Or if you were Akane Owari, you just really didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souda and Owari Go for a Swim

A small heat wave spread across the country of Japan. Of course, such weather takes quite the toll on its citizens. The girls are out by the pool in their bikinis and the guys are out watching them like its nobody’s business. Of course, there are some girls who are cooped up in the house with no interest in showing off their bodies just to be oogled at by the male population. Or if you were Akane Owari, you just really didn’t care.

Akane started to pace around her room, looking for something to do. Her fan was on and the music was up to its maximum volume. Collapsing back onto her bed, she heaved out a sigh.  
“God it’s so hot….What’s a girl gotta do to get some cool air around here?” Soon, an idea sparked in her mind. Her window was right by the roof, making it the perfect escape. The wind was blowing slightly, and especially since she was high up, she’d get the best of the breeze. Hopping up almost too fast, she opened the window and bursted the screen out. Whoops. Ah, oh well. She’ll get one of her brothers...maybe Shuu? Yeah he was a good candidate for this. He’s smart enough to do something like this because man, this was just confusing to her. She’d be the one to just glue it back but it wouldn’t slide anymore. Akane shrugged, sticking her leg out first. She forgot that she was wearing her trademark red skirt, which was just a bit short. Even with one leg out, she felt relief.

Though Akane was enjoying herself, a certained pink haired boy made his way down the sidewalk. He was clad in a white tank top and some blue swimming trunks, along with flip flops. Of course, he had to keep his beanie on. It was more so like a security blanket to him. Some stupid heat wasn’t going to make him take it off. The mechanic heard a small bang and jolted his head up, noticing a strangely long leg. Who’s leg could that be..? He looked at the house and realized: It was Akane Owari’s house. Huh. He put his hand over his eyes and squinted a bit to shield the sun, then spoke.  
“Oi, Owari? What’cha doin’ up there?”

The lean gymnast pulled her whole body out and sat on the roof with her legs open in a casual position. It’s not like he hasn’t seen underwear, right? Plus her goodies were covered anyway, so what was the big deal? She gave him a small wave and smiled down at him.  
“Hey, Kanzai, what are you doin’ down there, huh?”

Souda chuckled, shooting her a toothy grin. He was known by the name sharkboy for a reason.  
“Ah well, gettin’ a nice panty shot right now, that’s one thing.” Akane giggled some, shrugging.  
“Thanks. I work hard on my poses.” She turned her body so she was holding herself up by her hands and crossed her legs like one of those biker chick tattoos. It was nice to be able to joke around with someone like Souda. Both of them really didn’t care and it was amazing. Friendship at its finest.

Soon Souda had an idea. He was on his way to a pool that wasn’t all that crowded, and it even had a small snack bar. Maybe Akane would join him?  
“Hey, I was on m’way to the pool up the street. There’s a lil snackbar there too. You wanna come?” He smiled, giving a small thumbs up.   
Akane nodded and smiled. That didn’t sound half bad. Especially if there was food? Hell yeah she was in. Who wouldn’t be though. If there’s food, you go, right? Right? That’s the saying...right? Either way, she put her finger up as to say ‘one second’ and climbed back into her window. She almost tripped over the loose screen that was on the floor, but she caught herself. Quickly, she changed into her blue and white striped bikini, grabbed some money she had stashed away in her nightstand and ran out of the house. Though before, she gave her mother a kiss though she was already piping down a forty. Nothing new. Same old same old. Soon she was out the door and right next to her pink haired friend, almost instantly putting him into a headlock. She pulled his beanie off and ruffled his hair, laughing as he struggled. Souda started to laugh, but also grabbed onto her arm.  
“C-c’mon Owari! Cut it out!” Though Souda pleaded, Akane didn’t stop for a good minute until Souda bit her arm lightly.  
“Alright Mr. Shark, calm down.” She said through a chuckle. Akane slammed his beanie back onto her head and straightened up, and Souda did the same. Adjusting his hat a bit, he laughed and started to walk ahead.  
“Come on, asshole.!” He said in a joking tone. Akane followed next to him, nudging his arm a bit harder than usual.   
“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.”

The rest of their day consisted of messing around in the pool and suffering cramps from waiting too early to swim after eating. At least they had something to do on this hot day, right? Who knew a leg poking out of a window could make two people’s days better.


End file.
